Drums and drumsticks are one of the most popular musical instruments in most music bands. A drumstick is normally constructed of a solid core, slender elongated body made of either plastic or wood. Such construction has been around for many years without any aesthetic improvements. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved drumstick that has more aesthetic effect and provides a more striking appearance for a musical performance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drumstick that has improved aesthetic appearance without the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional drumsticks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated drumstick that produces a stunning visual effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated drumstick that has a hollow body for holding a phosphorescent glow stick therein.